disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Kingdom Hearts characters
A list of characters who appear in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. Original Characters Sora Riku Kairi Terra Aqua Ventus Vanitas Master Eraqus Lea Ansem the Wise Ansem the Wise is the former sage-king of Radiant Garden. Many years before the game's current timeline, Ansem the Wise became worried that the darkness of people's hearts would one day swallow his beloved home. In order to understand the heart and counter darkness, Ansem began conducting tests on Xehanort's heart, and eventually constructed a large laboratory in the basement of his castle. However, Ansem's six apprentices used the laboratory in order to conduct inhumane experiments on the human heart. Ansem immediately ordered his apprentices to cease their experiments and sealed the chamber. Ansem's friend, Mickey Mouse eventually advised Ansem the Wise to review the research data. After reading the truth, Ansem began to see that the damage he had done had become irreversible. Eventually, the six apprentices dabbled too deep into the darkness and were consumed by it, and plunged Ansem into the Realm of Nothingness. Within the realm, Ansem discarded his old name, and became DiZ ("Darkness in Zero"). Eventually, he found a way to escape when he gained the power of darkness, though he did not intend to become consumed by it. DiZ found residence in an abandoned mansion in Twilight Town, beginning to research the Nobodies and the Heartless. He then infiltrated Organization XIII's second base, Castle Oblivion, and encounters Naminé. DiZ magically speaks to Riku, and guides him through the castle. After Riku escapes the castle, DiZ reveals himself to Riku and King Mickey, and provides them with the black coats of the Organization, as well as a card that will draw out "Ansem". Afterwards, DiZ continues his plan with Naminé to restore Sora's memories, after they were broken apart in Castle oblivion. Once nearly a year has past, Sora's memory has stopped, and with the memory's carrier eliminated by Roxas, DiZ sends Riku to get Roxas. Riku has no choice but to take on the form of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness in order to defeat Roxas. Still, DiZ continues with the plan, placing Roxas into a digital facsimile of Twilight Town where he can live out his days under observation, until it is time for him to reunite with Sora. Roxas fuses with Sora eventually, so Naminé, Diz, and Riku go their separate paths. At this point in the story, DiZ has clearly established prejudices against Nobodies. DiZ eventually infiltrates Organization XIII's home world, The World That Never Was, to stop Xemnas by using his machine to digitally encode the artificial Kingdom Hearts. However, he is attacked by Nobodies, but is saved by Mickey. Seeing no more reason to hide his identity, DiZ unmasks himself as Ansem. King Mickey asks Ansem why he didn't reveal earlier, but Ansem explains that defeating Organization XIII was his priority because Xemnas is the Nobody of Xehanort. Understanding his task, Mickey accompanies Ansem as he begins encoding Kingdom Hearts. Unfortunately, the power of Kingdom Hearts is too great to be controlled, causing the machine to overload. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy, as well as Xemnas, arrive at the duo's location. Ansem, admitting his errors, states that both he and his former apprentices know as little about the heart as they did ten years ago. As the machine then goes critical, Ansem gives King Mickey and Riku his final words, tells Sora that the rest is up to him, and apologizes to Roxas for all that he had put him through. Though Sora and company want to save him, the machine then explodes, apparently killing Ansem. In reality, Ansem survives the explosion, but is transported to the Realm of Darkness. Shortly afterward, Ansem is found by Aqua, and explains to her his past deeds, and mentions that a boy with a Keyblade will save the worlds from being engulfed by darkness, as Sora will open the door and help those who are "crippled". Master Xehanort Terra-Xehanort Terra-Xehanort is Master Xehanort's heart possessing Terra's body. After obtaining Terra's body, Terra-Xehanort found resistance from the discarded armor of the warrior, now known as the Lingering Will, which was trying to prevent him from escaping with its body. Although he lost, Terra-Xehanort got caught in an explosion caused by the disassembly of the X-blade and was whisked away into the Radiant Garden. He encounters Aqua, whom he then battles, but nearly falls into darkness. In an attempt to save her friend, Aqua sacrifices herself to save him. Back in Radiant Garden, an amnesiac Terra-Xehanort is found by Ansem the Wise, and becomes apprentice to Ansem, adopting the name Xehanort. Eventually, he would manipulate the other apprentices into conducting experiments on testing the heart, at the cost of innocent lives lost to create Emblem Heartless. Although Ansem halted the experiments, Xehanort banished him to the Realm of Darkness, and decided to use the Heartless' instincts to make his own plans to gain ultimate power, control, and knowledge by gaining Kingdom Hearts. After using his Keyblade to create Heartless and Nobodies from the apprentices, Xehanort gave into darkness and created the Heartless that called himself "Ansem" and the Nobody known as Xemnas. With both components having the memories and personality traits of their original self, "Ansem" and Xemnas act on the goal to obtain Kingdom Hearts in their own way. Braig Dilan Dilan was one of the six apprentices of Ansem the Wise and the original persona of Xaldin. Years prior, Dilan guarded Ansem's castle in Radiant Garden with Aeleus. Ventus encounters them while he is looking for Mickey Mouse, but they refuse to let him in saying that castle is closed. Ven spotted an Unversed and chases it, despite the guards' protests. Both were about to join Ven, but Even comes and openly wonders what will become of the castle if they leave. Aeleus and Even begin to argue, but Dilan reminds Aeleus that the castle comes first and both resume their watch. Later, Dilan and the other apprentices find an amnesiac Xehanort nearby the castle. While Braig takes Xehanort to the castle, Dilan carries the armor and Keyblade for Braig. However, Ansem would grow worried of the Darkness in people's hearts and so, he created a laboratory in his castle's basement for such experimentation. However, Dilan and the other apprentices began conducting inhumane experiments on the human hear, which led to the creation of Heartless. Ansem quickly discovered their experiments, and immediately ordered them to stop. Unfortunately, Dilan and the other five apprentices dabbled too deep into darkness through their experiments and were consumed by the darkness, producing a Heartless. However, the apprentices all had strong wills, and so Dilan also became his Nobody, Xaldin. The six Nobodies formed Organization XIII, and banished Ansem the Wise to the Realm of Nothingness. Dilan returns following the destruction of his Heartless and Xaldin. He wakes up in Hollow Bastion with Even, Ienzo, Aeleus and Lea. Having not fully recovered, he rests with Even as Ienzo and Aeleus search Ansem's study. Dilan shares Xaldin's voice actor (David Dayan Fisher). Gallery Dilan%27s_Lance.png Even Even was one of Ansem the Wise's six apprentices, as well as the human form of Vexen. In Birth By Sleep, a decade prior to Kingdom Hearts, Even was a scientist for Ansem the Wise and Ienzo's caretaker. He first approaches Dilan and Aeleus when the two guards wanted to save Ventus from an Unversed, but Even assures them that Ventus could handle it. He takes note that Ventus has no darkness in his heart before walking back to the castle. After Ienzo wandered off, Even found him walking towards Ventus, reminding Ienzo not to leave because it is dangerous. However, Even thanks Ventus for finding Ienzo. As Even and Ienzo are about to leave, Even states his belief that they are fated to meet again someday. Over time, Ansem would grow worried of the Darkness in people's hearts and so, he created a laboratory in his castle's basement for such experimentation, which Even showed particular interest in. However, Even and the other apprentices began conducting inhumane experiments on the human hear, which led to the creation of Heartless. Ansem quickly discovered their experiments, and immediately ordered them to stop. Unfortunately, Even and the other five apprentices dabbled too deep into darkness through their experiments and were consumed by the darkness, producing a Heartless. However, the apprentices all had strong wills, and so Even also became his Nobody, Vexen. The six Nobodies formed Organization XIII, and banished Ansem the Wise to the Realm of Darkness. Following the destruction of his Heartless and Vexen, Even is restored to human form and awakens inside Hollow Bastion along with Lea and the other apprentices. Having not fully recovered, he rests with Dilan as Ienzo and Aeleus search Ansem's study. Even is voiced by the same voice actor as Vexen (Derek Stephen Prince). Aeleus Aeleus was one of Ansem the Wise's six apprentices, as well as the human form of Lexaeus. Ten years ago, Aeleus was a guard for the palace of Ansem the Wise. He and Dilan meet Ventus, but keep him from getting inside the castle, telling him to leave before the monsters come out. Aeleus then spots an Unversed, causing Ventus to run to it. As the two move to follow him, Even approaches and openly wonders what will become of the castle if they left their posts. As Aeleus questions this, Dilan recalls their job to guard the castle, and the two return to their positions at the door. However, Ansem would grow worried of the Darkness in people's hearts and so, he created a laboratory in his castle's basement for such experimentation. However, Aeleus and the other apprentices began conducting inhumane experiments on the human hear, which led to the creation of Heartless. Ansem quickly discovered their experiments, and immediately ordered them to stop. Unfortunately, Aeleus and the other five apprentices dabbled too deep into darkness through their experiments and were consumed by the darkness, producing a Heartless. However, the apprentices all had strong wills, and so Aeleus also became his Nobody, Lexaeus. The six Nobodies formed Organization XIII, and banished Ansem the Wise to the Realm of Darkness. Aeleus is restored following the demise of his Heartless and Lexaeus. He awakens inside Hollow Bastion with the remaining apprentices and Lea and soon realizes that Braig and Isa are mysteriously absent. Aeleus is voiced by the same voice actor as Lexaeus in the Japanese version (Fumihiko Tachiki) and the English version (Dave Boat). Ienzo Isa Hayner Pence Olette Kairi's Grandma Disney Characters King_Mickey_KHREC.png|Mickey Mouse Donald_KHII.png|Donald Duck Goofy_KHII.png|Goofy Queen Minnie BBS.png|Minnie Mouse Daisy_KHII.png|Daisy Duck Pete_KHREC.png|Pete Clarabelle_Cow_TR_KHII.png|Clarabelle Cow Horace Horsecollar BBS.png|Horace Horsecollar Pluto_KH.png|Pluto Clara_Cluck_TR_KHII.png|Clara Cluck Chip_KHII.png|Chip Dale_KHII.png|Dale Scrooge_KHII.png|Scrooge McDuck Huey_KHBBS.png|Huey Dewey_KHBBS.png|Dewey Louie_KHBBS.png|Louie Snow White.png|Snow White Doc BBS.png|Doc Grumpy BBS.png|Grumpy Happy BBS.png|Happy Bashful KHBBS.png|Bashful 457px-Sleepy_BBS.png|Sleepy Sneezy BBS.png|Sneezy Dopey BBS.png|Dopey Spirit of the Magic Mirror KHBBS.png|Magic Mirror The_Prince.png|The Prince The_Queen_KHBBS.png|Queen Grimhilde Pinocchio_(Puppet).png|Pinocchio Jiminy_Cricket_KH3D.png|Jiminy Cricket Geppetto.png|Geppetto Blue Fairy KH3D.png|The Blue Fairy Cleo_KH.png|Cleo Monstro_KHBBSFM.png|Monstro Yensid BBS.png|Yen Sid Magic_Broom_KH3D.png|Magic Brooms Chernabog KH3D.png|Chernabog Demon_(black)_KH3D.png|Demon Demon_(blue)_KH3D.png|Demon Dumbo_KH.png|Dumbo Bambi_KH.png|Bambi Cinderella (Dressed).png|Cinderella Fairy Godmother.png|Fairy Godmother Prince Charming.png|Prince Charming Jaq.png|Jaq Lucifer.png|Lucifer LadyTremaine.png|Lady Tremaine Drizella.png|Drizella Anastasia.png|Anastasia GrandDuke.png|The Grand Duke Alice_KHREC.png|Alice White_Rabbit_KHREC.png|White Rabbit Cheshire_Cat_KHREC.png|Cheshire Cat Queen_of_Hearts_KHREC.png|The Queen of Hearts Card_of_Spades_KHREC.png|Card of Spades Card_of_Hearts_KHREC.png|Card of Hearts Doorknob_KHREC.png|The Doorknob Peter Pan in Kingdom Hearts.png|Peter Pan Tinkerbell.png|Tinker Bell Wendy_KH.png|Wendy LostBoys.png|Slightly and Cubby Captain Hook.png|Captain Hook Smee_KH.png|Mr. Smee Crocodile_KH.png|Crocodile Aurora_KHBBS.png|Princess Aurora Maleficent.png|Maleficent Prince_Philip_KHBBS.png|Prince Phillip Flora_KHBBS.png|Flora Fauna_KHBBS.png|Fauna Merryweather_KHBBS.png|Merryweather Maleficent Minion-1.png|Goons Maleficent Minion-2.png|Goons Maleficent Minion-3.png|Goons Diablo_(Render)_KHBBS.png|Diablo Pongo_KH.png|Pongo Perdita_KH.png|Perdita 99_Puppies.png|Dalmatian Puppies MerlinBBS.png|Merlin Winnie_the_Pooh_KHII.png|Winnie the Pooh Tigger_KHII.png|Tigger Rabbit_KHII.png|Rabbit Piglet KHHD.png|Piglet Eeyore_KHII.png|Eeyore Owl_KHII.png|Owl Roo_KHII.png|Roo Kanga_KHII.png|Kanga Gopher_KHII.png|Gopher Tron_KHII.png|Tron Sark_KHII.png|Sark Master_Control_Program_KHII.png|Master Control Program ArielKHII.PNG|Ariel UrsulaKH3D.png|Ursula Sebastian.png|Sebastian Flounder_KHII.png|Flounder King_Triton_KHII.png|King Triton Prince_Eric_KHII.png|Prince Eric Flotsam_and_Jetsam_KHII.png|Flotsam and Jetsam Attina_KHII.png|Attina Andrina_KHII.png|Andrina Glut_KH.png|Glut the Shark Belle_KHII.png|Belle Beast_KH.png|Beast Lumiere_KHII.png|Lumiere Cogsworth_KHII.png|Cogsworth Mrs._Potts_KHII.png|Mrs. Potts Chip_(Teacup)_KHII.png|Chip Wardrobe_KHII.png|Wardrobe Aladdin_KHREC.png|Aladdin Jasmine_KHII.png|Princess Jasmine Genie_KHREC.png|Genie Abu_KHII.png|Abu Carpet_KHII.png|Magic Carpet Jafar_KHREC.png|Jafar Iago_KHREC.png|Iago The_Peddler_KHII.png|The Peddler Cave_Guardian.png|Cave of Wonders Razoul KHX.png|Razoul Royal_Guard_KHX.png|Royal Guards Jack_Skellington_KHII.png|Jack Skellington Sally_KHII.png|Sally OogieBoogie.png|Oogie Boogie Dr._Finklestein_KH.png|Dr. Finkelstein Zero.png|Zero The_Mayor_KHII.png|The Mayor Lock_KHII.png|Lock Shock_KHII.png|Shock Barrel_KHII.png|Barrel Santa_Claus_KHII.png|Santa Claus Santa's_Helper_(Male)_KHII.png|Elf (Male) Santa's_Helper_(Female)_KHII.png|Elf (Female) Simba_KHII.png|Simba Scar_KHII.png|Scar Nala_KHII.png|Nala Timon_KHII.png|Timon Pumbaa_KHII.png|Pumbaa Rafiki_KHII.png|Rafiki Mufasa_KHII.png|Mufasa Shenzi KHII.png|Shenzi Banzai KHII.png|Banzai Ed KHII.png|Ed Julius KH.png|Julius Quasimodo KH.png|Quasimodo Esmeralda KH.png|Esmeralda Captain Phoebus KH3D.png|Phoebus Claude Frollo KH3D.png|Claude Frollo Victor.png|Victor Hugo.png|Hugo Laverne.png|Laverne Hercules KHREC.png|Hercules Phil_BBS.png|Phil Megara_KHII.png|Megara Hades_KHREC.png|Hades Pegasus_KHII.png|Pegasus Pain_KHII.png|Pain Panic_KHII.png|Panic Hydra.png|Hydra Cerberus_KHII.png|Cerberus Ice_Titan_KH.png|Hydros Rock Titan KHII.png|Lythos Mulan.png|Mulan LiShang.png|Li Shang Mushu.png|Mushu Yao.png|Yao Ling_KHII.png|Ling Chien_Po_KHII.png|Chien Po The_Emperor_KHII.png|The Emperor Shan-Yu_KHII.png|Shan Yu Tarzan_KHHD.png|Tarzan Jane_Porter_KH.png|Jane Porter Kerchak_KH.png|Kerchak Kala_KH.png|Kala Terk_KH.png|Terk Clayton_KH.png|Clayton Sabor_KH.png|Sabor Stitch_KHII.png|Stitch Dr Jumba.png|Jumba Gantu.png|Captain Gantu GrandCouncilwoman.png|Grand Councilwoman Jack_Sparrow_KHII.png|Jack Sparrow William_Turner_KHII.png|Will Turner Elizabeth_Swann_KHII.png|Elizabeth Swann Captain_Barbossa_KHII.png|Barbossa Undead Pirate A KHII.png|Bo'sun Undead_Pirate_B_KHII.png|Twigg Undead_Pirate_C_KHII.png|Jacoby Experiment221.png|Experiment 221 Beagle Boys KH.png|Beagle Boys ChickenLittle.png|Chicken Little Sam_Flynn.png|Sam Flynn Quorra.png|Quorra Kevin Flynn.png|Kevin Flynn KH-Rinzler_KH3D.png|Rinzler CLU_KH3D.png|CLU Black_Guard_KH3D.png|Black Guards Square Enix Characters Tidus Selphie Wakka Squall Leonhart Cid Aerith Yuffie Moogle Cloud Sephiroth Seifer Rai Fuu Vivi Vivi 'is a character that makes his debut in ''Kingdom Hearts II. He originates from Final Fantasy IX and is the only character from said game to appear in the series, although he is more weak-willed here. He is one of Seifer's gang's members, and the only member not from Final Fantasy VIII. In the simulated Twilight Town, Vivi enters the Struggle competition, but his data soon becomes possessed by a Nobody and he gains incredible powers. He easily defeats Seifer with his fast movement and speed until he is defeated by Roxas, forcing Vivi's data to reveal its true form as a Dusk. After the Dusk is defeated, the real Vivi appears, wondering how he got here. Roxas later fights fourteen Vivis (created by Nobodies hacking the system) in a tunnel. Vivi reappears, and after Roxas and company move away from the tunnel, it reveals its true form to be a Dusk. The oddity of his Struggle battle may be a homage to the Black Magic that he uses in'' Final Fantasy IX''. Furthermore, that Nobodies masquerade as him is a reference to his original Final Fantasy incarnation: in Final Fantasy IX, Black Mages were a race of magical beings created from Mist that did not possess souls. Thus most of them only lived a year before their bodies slowly shut down, but as the prototype Black Mage, Vivi had a much higher life expectancy. Vivi is voiced by Melissa Disney. Setzer Auron Tifa Yuna, Rikku, & Paine Zack Neku Sakuraba Neku Sakuraba is an anti-social teenage boy who claims he does not "get" people, and rarely interacts with others. Sora and the others slowly help Neku overcome his anti-social behavior. He is voiced by Kōki Uchiyama in the Japanese version and by Jesse David Corti in the English version. Shiki Shiki Misaki is a cheerful and energetic teenage girl who carries her stuffed animal named, Mr. Mew, as her sole method of attacking in combat, and is Neku's partner. The form she appears in is not her own; it's a copy of a dear friend she envies, and her own was the price she had to pay for playing the Reapers' Game. She is voiced by Anna Hachimine in the Japanese version and by Heather Hogan in the English version. Joshua Joshua an extremely intelligent young boy with a refined taste and knowledge for the world around him. It is later revealed that Joshua is able to exist in both versions of Traverse Town, having brought his friends into the world to save them. Joshua bends the rules of the Reapers' Game twice by asking Riku and Sora (non-players) to help. He is voiced by Ryōhei Kimura in the Japanese version and by Aaron Spann in the English version. Beat Beat is a hard-headed guy who's really a softie underneath, and gets highly embarrassed by his real name (which Riku says is a mouthful). He cares very much about his sister, believing he first thing he believes that will help if she's in trouble. He is voiced by Subaru Kimura in the Japanese version and by Crawford Wilson in the English version. Rhyme Rhyme is Beat's sister and partner who balances him out with her calm demeanor. She often pokes holes in the things her brother says, making him embarrassed; unlike Beat, she knows they're foils to each other. She is voiced by Ayana Taketatsu in the Japanese version and by Ashley Rose Orr in the English version. Heartless Ansem, Seeker of Darkness Nobodies Roxas Naminé Organization XIII Xemnas Xigbar Xaldin Xaldin is the Nobody of Dilan at Rank III within Organization XIII. He controls wind, and uses his power over the air to freely manipulate his six lances without holding them directly. He commands the Dragoon Nobodies, and has the second highest throne among the Organization. During Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, he is teamed with Roxas on missions to Beast's Castle. He takes an interest in Beast's relationship with Belle. In Kingdom Hearts II, he remains at the castle, attempting to plunge Beast's heart into despair in an attempt to separate the Beast's heart from its body. Vexen Lexaeus Zexion Saïx Axel Demyx '''Demyx is Rank IX within Organization XIII. He controls water, and uses his weapon, the sitar, as a musical instrument to make water fight for him in battle. He commands the Dancer Nobodies. He is generally lazy, preferring reconnaissance missions over those requiring him to fight. In 358/2 Days Demyx reluctantly agrees to be on missions with Roxas out of fear of what Xemnas would do to him. In Kingdom Hearts II, Demyx is assigned to look after Sora's progress and continue collecting hearts for the Organization. Later, Demyx steals the Olympus Stone in Olympus Coliseum, and soon encounters Sora within the Underworld once more. After attempting to talk to Roxas through Sora, Demyx pits him against his water copies, but is unsuccessful in defeating Sora and escapes instead of continuing the fight. Demyx later confronts Sora in Hollow Bastion during the Battle of the 1000 Heartless, again greeting Sora in a rather friendly manner. However, Sora and his companions' response is hostile, even claiming that Demyx is unable to fight. Demyx still maintains his personality despite the insult, with only a "You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance" in a slightly deeper tone. But when Sora and co. claim that the Nobodies do not have hearts, Demyx's normal carefree air vanishes, and he silences them with a much darker tone and attacks with all his strength. In the end, however, Demyx fades into darkness. Luxord Marluxia Larxene Larxene is Rank XII within Organization XIII. Larxene is the group's only female member, and also has a very sadistic nature. She controls lightning, and uses it along with throwing knives to thrash opponents with rapid attacks. In 358/2 Days, Larxene showed a true hatred with having to train Roxas. She slipped out the fact there was another Keyblade wielder besides Roxas. Upon being asked who it was, she replied, "Mind your own beeswax." In Chain of Memories, Larxene is assigned to Castle Oblivion to help conduct experiments on memories. As soon as Sora enters Castle Oblivion, Naminé begins manipulating his memories as per Marluxia's orders. At that point, Larxene confronts Sora directly, revealing Naminé is being held hostage in the castle, and attacks him viciously. Larxene fights Sora, taunting him and calling him heartless for "forgetting" about Naminé, before being defeated and escaping. Larxene is later approached by Vexen, who offers to help her, Axel and Marluxia evaluate Sora's power with the Riku Replica. As per Larxene's suggestion, Vexen decides to have Naminé alter the replica's memory so that it would think it is the real Riku, much to the replica's chagrin. After Axel's betrayal, Larxene reveals the truth to Sora before attacking him in a rage. Larxene is eventually defeated in a battle against Sora and fades back into darkness. Unversed Dream Eaters Spirits Nightmares Replicas Xion Riku-Replica Kingdom Hearts characters Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Lists Category:Lists of characters